The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia hybrida×Begonia bowerae and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KRBELLE01’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ermelo, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new types of Begonia plants with unique and attractive foliage.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Ermelo, The Netherlands in March, 2004 of Begonia hybrida ‘Cleopatra’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Begonia bowerae, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands in March, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by leaf cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands since July, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.